mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Palm Beach, Florida
The Town of Palm Beach (called Palm Beach Island or the Island of Palm Beach to differentiate between the town and the county) is an incorporated town in Palm Beach County, Florida, United States. The Intracoastal Waterway separates it from the neighboring cities of West Palm Beach and Lake Worth. In 2000, Palm Beach had a year-round population of 10,468, with an estimated seasonal population of 30,000. History Palm Beach was established as a resort by Henry Morrison Flagler, a founder of Standard Oil, who made the Atlantic coast barrier island accessible via his Florida East Coast Railway. The nucleus of the community was established by Flagler's two luxury resort hotels, the Royal Poinciana Hotel and The Breakers Hotel. West Palm Beach was built across Lake Worth as a service town and has become a major city in its own right. Flagler's houselots were bought by the beneficiaries of the Gilded Age, and in 1902 Flagler himself built a Beaux-Arts mansion, Whitehall, designed by the New York–based firm Carrère and Hastings and helped establish the Palm Beach winter "season" by constantly entertaining. The town was incorporated on 17 April 1911. An area known as the Styx housed many of the servants, most of whom were black. The workers rented their small houses from the landowners. In the early 1900s the land owners agreed to evict all of the residents of the Styx (who moved to West Palm Beach, Florida) and Edward R. Bradley bought up much of this land. The houses were razed, according to the Palm Beach Daily News. Geography Palm Beach is the easternmost town in Florida, located on a long barrier island. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the town has a total area of . of it is land and of it is water. The total area is 62.45% water. Climate Palm Beach has tropical rainforest climate. This is a Koppen climate classification of "Af" where it is tropical and there is no dry season. It is wetter in the summer, from May through October, when convective thunderstorms and tropical downpours are common, and weak tropical lows pass nearby. Average high temperatures in Palm Beach are with lows of . During this period, more than half of the summer days bring occasional afternoon thunderstorms and seabreezes that somewhat cool the rest of the day. The winter brings less rain. Average high temperatures of and lows of . Although most winter days have highs in the 75 F range in Palm Beach, occasional cold fronts during this period can result in a few days of cooler weather with high temperatures in the upper 50s and 60s (10 to 20 °C) and lows of 40s and 50s (5 to 15 °C) while at other times high temperatures occasionally reach the middle 80s F. The annual average precipitation is , most of which occurs during the summer season from May through October. However, rainfall can occur in any month, primarily as short-lived heavy afternoon thunderstorms. Palm Beach reports more than 2900 hrs of sunshine annually. Although rare, tropical cyclones can impact Palm Beach, with the last direct hit in 1928. {| class="wikitable" "text-align:center;"| | colspan="13" style="text-align:center;"|Monthly Normal and Record High and Low Temperatures |- ! style="background:#f3552e; color:#000; height:17px;"| Month ! style="background:#f3552e; color:#000;"| Jan ! style="background:#f3552e; color:#000;"| Feb ! style="background:#f3552e; color:#000;"| Mar ! style="background:#f3552e; color:#000;"| Apr ! style="background:#f3552e; color:#000;"| May